The main objective of the Recovery Center will be to provide services and programming for Indian people having problems involving Alcohol and other mind altering drugs; with special focus on the youth and pre-chronic Alcoholics; to assist them in building their self confidence, positive identity and image that will establish a rewarding and satisfying life style and a more effective approach to social relationships without the use of a "Social Crutch". It is intended that the Recovery Center will incorporate the following programs and services, along with others not listed here: 1. Provide live-in accomodations for 16 residents (10 men & 6 women), including 2 resident-staff. 2. Provide individual, group, marital and family counseling and Net work Therapy. 3. Center to be staffed by qualified Indian personnel whenever possible. 4. Use the Detoxification room in the new Justice Building; the Detoxification Center in Vernal, Utah (15 day Detoxification treatment); and a special Drying out room in the Center. 5. Center policies to be established by the Staff and Resident Government. 6. Provide opportunities for Indian Traditional, Cultural and Spiritual participation. 7. Provide employment through the Alcoholism Work Rehabilitation Program and the Tribal Employment Service. 8. Utilize in every way, all existing aids, programs and facilities that are available, including the Ute Tribe Alcoholism and Drug Program, Indian Health Service, State Mental Health Service, State Vocational Rehabilitation Service, State Family Services, B.I.A. Social Services, Utah State University Extention Services and any other programs or facilities that are available.